charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Monkey
Astral Monkey is the 20th episode ''of the second season and the 42nd overall episode of ''Charmed. Summary A doctor accidentally acquires the powers of all three Halliwell sisters during a blood transfusion and begins using them to harvest organs from innocent victims. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Matthew Glave as Dr. Curtis Williamson *Jim Davidson as Evan Stone Co-Starring *Milt Tarver as Dr. Jeffries *Susan Martino as Lucy *Jack Maxwell as Barry *Dierdre Holder as Nurse *Gary Douglas Kohn as Benny Ritter *Karen James as Sally "Bones" Dopler Featuring *Lina Patel as Doctor #1 Magical Notes Potions *'Power Stripping Potion: ' The sisters used power-stripping potions to remove their powers from the monkeys. Piper offered one to Williamson, but he refused and attacked her, forcing her to kill him. Powers *'Telekinesis: ' Used by Monkey Prue to bring a banana towards her twice and to inject Dr. Williamson with the sisters' blood. Accidently used by Dr. Williamson to send some blood bottles flying, smashing them against the wall and to smash a computer. He also used it to fling Benny Ritter, the sisters and to fling two buzzsaws towards them. Used by Prue to fling Dr. Williamson, his scalpel and to stop a buzzsaw. *'Molecular Immobilization: '''Accidentally used by Dr. Williamson to freeze a doctor and used by Piper to freeze an approaching saw, a doctor, a nurse and a patient, Dr. Williamson's secretary and some reporters. Used by Monkey Piper to freeze the banana. Piper also froze Dr. Williamson, but he fought out of it. *'Premonition: Used by Dr. Williamson to see his brother-in-law have a heart attack before it happened. Phoebe used it to see that Dr. Williamson had telekinesis. *Astral Projection: Used by Monkey Prue to astral project onto the set where Prue was working, gained by Dr. Williamson but never used. *Adjusting:' Used by Dr. Williamson to resist Piper's power. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal -''' A magical pendant used for scrying. The Charmed Ones try to scry for witches to find Dr. Williamson but it fails because he is not one. Notes and Trivia * Even though it took the sisters a while to learn how to control their powers and for their powers to grow, strangely enough Dr. Williamson is able to learn to cope with them in a very short amount of time. And his powers grow in strength rapidly. * The title of this episode is likely based on Astral Projection and the monkeys from the hospital. * First episode the abbreviation BOS (Book Of Shadows) is used. * Dan does not appear in this episode. * It is revealed in a conversation with Evan Stone that Prue knows aikido at this point. This probably contributed to the amazing fighting skills she will demonstrate in the next season. * Prue gets a new car, a black 2000 BMW X5. * Dr. Williamson's appearance towards the end of the episode is nearly the same as when Cole gets possessed by the Source: sweaty, bloodshot eyes. This is likely because mortals can't handle having magical powers. *When Dr. Williamson breaks into Benny's house he utters the words "house call". Coincidentally, there is an episode in season five with that title. * Neither Prue nor the doctor use Astral Projection, but the monkey with Prue's powers does. * We see here Dr. Williamson getting "infected" with magic. In "Hulkus Pocus", the consequences of mixing magical and mortal blood are shown again. The monkeys, however, have not been affected the way humans have in both of these episodes and portrayed as completely healthy. * This episode evidences that Piper's freezing power can disrupt a movement, as the banana drops straight down after being unfrozen, while it was telekinetically being transported to the cage. Piper will first demonstrate this aspect of her power in "Saving Private Leo". * This is one of the few episodes without evil beings in it. * It's interesting to note that this episode and "Awakened", the two episodes that Dr. Williamson appears in, there are no evil beings. Cultural References * In this episode Phoebe trains the monkeys to cover their eyes, ears and mouth. This is a reference to the phrase 'Hear no evil, See no evil, Speak no evil', which in Japanese culture is symbolised by three monkeys covering their eyes, ears and mouth. In "Sense and Sense Ability", the Monkey Totem is also based on this saying. Glitches * When Dr. Williamson freezes the other doctor who walks into his lab, the frozen doctor can be seen moving. * When Piper pulls out the list of jail patients from her pocket, it is different than the list from the computer which the sisters printed in the hospital. Piper said there was a "Dr. C. Williamson", though on the hospital paper it was written only as "Dr. Williamson". Music *''Then The Morning Comes'' by Smash Mouth *''Letting The Cables Sleep'' by Bush * On the Netflix streaming website the ending song is changed. Gallery Episode Stills 03poiu.jpg Prue Monkey1.jpg Piper Monkey.jpg 220d.jpg Prue Monkey2.jpg 220c.jpg Prue Monkey3.jpg 220e.jpg 220i.jpg Behind the Scenes 220f.jpg 220g.jpg 220h.jpg Quotes :Piper: I got another letter from Dr. Williamson. :Phoebe: Williamson? Isn't he the specialist that treated you for Oroya fever? :Piper: That would be him. :(Phoebe opens the pantry.) :Phoebe: Oh that was months ago. What does he want? :Piper: He wants me to come in for blood work so he can make sure I'm cured. :Phoebe: An angel brought you back to life. Trust me, you're cured. :(Phoebe's kneeling down with her head in the closet throwing clothes out on the floor. Leo orbs in and kneels down really close to Phoebe.) :Leo: (thinking it's Piper) Ever done it on a cloud? :Phoebe: I don't know, does a feather bed count? :(Leo quickly stands up.) :Leo: Uh, Phoebe. I thought you were Piper. :Prue: Yeah. Exactly like this. Wait, is this the same Dr. Williamson? :Piper: Yeah, he's been sending me requests for weeks and he called this morning and said he wanted to see me. :Prue: What? :Phoebe: Wait, you didn't tell me he called you. :Piper: Well, there was nothing to say. I hung up on him. Do you think he found out about our powers? :Prue: B.o.S. :Phoebe: B.o.S.? Oh, Book Of Shadows! Book of Shadows! :Piper: Okay, then, so what are you suggesting? (Prue and Phoebe look at each other.) You guys wanna vanquish him? You can't be serious, he's, he's not a demon, he's a human being. :Prue: Not anymore. :Piper: But, okay, we can't use our powers to punish anyway you know that. :Prue: Piper, we're not punishing, alright, we're saving lives. All you have to do is freeze him. :Piper: And then what? You're gonna move him in the path of an oncoming bus, drop a building on him, kill him? (Leo walks in.) Leo, tell me you found something, anything. :Leo: Sorry. I don't think there's any way out of this one. :Piper: I don't believe this. International Titles *'French:' Médecine occulte (Occult Medecine) *'Italian:' Le Tre Scimmie (The Three Monkeys) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Macaco Astral (Astral Monkey) *'Spanish (Spain):' Mono Astral (Astral Monkey) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Transfusión hechizada ('Charmed' Transfusion) *'Polish:' Astralna Małpa *'Russian:' Обезьянка из астрала iz astrala (Monkey From the Astral) *'Czech:' Astrální projekce (Astral Projection) *'Slovak:' Nebezpečná krv (Dangerous Blood) *'Serbian:' Astralni Majmun *'German:' Hexenblut (Witch Blood) *'Hungarian:' Asztrál majom (Astral Monkey) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2